


You're Late

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [32]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you come home late from the office. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

Where was she? It was already after eight. She was supposed to be home two hours ago. He cooked. He never cooked. But the one time he did, she can't even get home on time for him to gloat about it.

Fine. If that's the way she wanted to play it, he'd let her dinner get cold and sit watching TV until she got home. Then he could yell at her for ruining his wonderful dinner.

That had been the plan, but when she stepped through the door with 'Sorry I'm late. I had a deposition that ran over,' he was on her like an animal. 'Pressing her against the door, crushing her lips with his, shoving his hands beneath her blouse to touch smooth, soft skin.

He didn't give her time to protest before he was removing her pants and underwear, unfastening his jeans and thrusting himself inside her.

"Greg," she finally panted when he gave her control of her mouth again. "Greg... what...?"

He covered her mouth with his again. He didn't want her to talk. She was late, he was annoyed, this is his way of working out his frustrations. Talking he wasn't good at, but sex - sex he was excellent at, especially when he had some good strong emotion to back it up.

House felt Stacy climax around him. He gave one last thrust and spilled inside her, holding her against the door while he caught his breath.

"Greg," she panted again. "What the hell?"

"You're late," he grunted.

She chuckled. "Well, if this is how you greet me when I'm late, I may do it more often."

Another grunt from him. "Funny."


End file.
